1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation technology, and particularly, to fan control systems.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat dissipation device is used to cool an electronic device, such as a CPU of a personal computer. The heat dissipation device typically includes a fan, a temperature sensor, and a controller. Heat generated by the electronic device increases the environmental temperature. If the environmental temperature detected by the temperature sensor reaches a predetermined value, the controller will control the fan to rotate to dissipate unwanted heat away from the electronic device. However, the electronic device may overheat, while the environmental temperature does not reach the predetermined value, as a long time is needed to increase the environmental temperature. As a result, the fan may be turned on after the electronic device has already been overheated for a long time. If this happens, the heat in the electronic device is dissipated with delay and the life span of the electronic device is shortened.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fan control system, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.